


Curtain 帷幕

by Lilywheat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cast Upon The Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638898) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



潮湿的泥土，腐烂的树叶，还有新鲜滚烫的兔子血。风在鼻子上很凉爽，裹挟着一千种人类永远不可能闻到的气息。奔跑，奔跑，奔跑，朋友们在他身边，吠叫出他的笑声。

莱姆斯舒展开来，在床上学习，透过凌乱的头发向上看着，詹姆和彼得外出去了蜂蜜公爵，已经超时好几个小时没回来了。在魁地奇球场后月光点亮的草地上滚成一团，甚至没注意到太阳是什么时候升起的。在他摩托车闪闪发亮的铬合金上，云朵疯狂的倒影。滚烫的黄油啤酒，扔得极好的恶咒留下的余光。

莱姆斯和哈利，信任着他。鹰头马身有翼兽的翅膀在他膝盖下翻腾，下方的大地好似邮票。在那肮脏，布满灰尘的房子里，他肩膀上温暖的双手，抚摸走他母亲的声音。在火车边有一瞬自由地奔跑。最后再一次战斗，魔杖在手中，笑声在喉里。

他笑了。帷幔在他身上合拢。


End file.
